Drowning  English
by Vaksulover94
Summary: TahuxGali -Tahu and Gali are fighting against Tarakava, and Tahu is badly hurt. Can someone save him before it would be too late?- Must be the only story where one of them does not die or Tahu does not kill himself becourse Gali loves someone else...


Tahu felt his powers dying. He was surrounded by water, his worst enemy. It made him weak. It made him useles. If he was to long in the water, it tooked his fire-powers. And the worst thing was that Tahu could not swim.

Tahu and Gali had fought against a big Tarakava to save Ga-koro. Tahu knew that he would risk his life to do so, but he was ready to fight to save his sister's home. Loosing his own had hurt too much...

They were winning, and Tahu had just striked the final hit and sunk his sword in Tarakava, killing it. But tired and completely wet toa could not even think that the Tarakava was able to strike one more last time with it's remaining powers and hit him in water so powerfully, he would paralyze.

Now he was going to drown. Tahu knew that. He felt the oxygen running out in his lungs. pressure of the water was making him sick. He was scared. He was going to die. Would he go in hell? He did not feel himself good enought to heaven. But the the thing he was afraid the most was others reaction to his death. If they would feel sad becourse of him? He could not stand that if others were feeling bad becourse of him... But if others did not feel sad for him? He didn't want to die if no one missed him eather...

Tahu's vision was going black. He was feeling weak. He could not see the surface anymore. Fear, sorrow, and accepting your destiny started to melt together in one emotion. Tahu just waited, if something would happend... if someone would come... if there was still a way...

Tahu heard when surface of water breached. Toa opened his eyes and tryed to see. He only saw an shadow swimming to him. He did not recognize who it was, but that did not matter now.

With his last powers he stretched his hand towarsd that someone, asking for help...

Just a moment before he lost his consciousness, he felt when someone grabbed his hand. Tahu smiled. Someone actualy did try save him...

...

When Tahu started to wake up, he could not breathe. Like something was blocking his trachea. He welt light touch on his lips, and soon something started to push his chest. All suddenly he felt like he wanted to cough badly. But he was holdin it. He felt the light touch on his lips again. Tahu tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired... He just wanted to fall asleep... Sleep away...

But something, or someone, cept him alive. When he felt someone pressing his chest again, he heard that someone talking to him.

He could not quite undertand what that someone was tying to tell him. But someone repeated his name. Voice was sad and unclear, but Tahu recognized it...

'Gali..?'

Tahu made himself open his eyes. He had to breathe, but he couldn't. He felt sick. But Tahu was not going to give up. Finaly he started to gouch. It hurted. Soon the need to puke grew too hight and Tahu turned his mask towards the ground, letting the seawater come out.

For a moment he gouched and vomited the water off. Finaly he was able to calm down. He breathed heavily and let out a few gouch. His visison was starting to come back, and the sick feeling was curing. Tahu fell on ground and closed his eyes. He was still so damn tired.

"... Tahu..."

Toa of Fire opened his eyes and turned towards the voice.

Gali was sitting next to him, eyes and mask wet with tears and seawater, but smile on her face, releaved.

Tahu smiled back weakly. Something had told him who had saved him, but somehow he could not understand it.

Gali wiped her mask, and grip Tahu's hand. She was going to sit there the rest of night, if needed. She knew that Tahu needed fire to survive, but did not want to leave her brother, fearing him to disappear if she turned her gaze. But Ga-koro was not far away, and Nokama would come looking for her in some time, or sent someone to look her, but anyway.

Gali leaned down and gave a small kiss on his brothers forehead. She wanted to say so many things, but decided to reamin silent...

Tahu wanted to say few thing too, like thank Gali for saving him, but he was too tired. Tahu let his eyes close again, becourse he knew that when he would wake up, everything was okay... and Gali was still there.

Becides... for some reason...

He was not afraid of death anymore.


End file.
